The Star, Sun, and Moon
by EienNiIkiruTsuki
Summary: Three sisters search for Naraku, whom attacked their older brother, imprisoning his mind in an Asterium, when they come across the Yasha-gang, and to the Gangs surprise, these sisters hav their own completed Shikon No Tama!
1. Default Chapter

**THE STAR, SUN, AND MOON**

_**Chapter One: Our Journey**_

_In The Forest Of Gen Afternoon_

As she ran though the woods, the star demon screamed in annoyance, "Faster! Go Faster! I Need To Go FASTER! I'll NEVER find him at this Rate! **DAMMIT**!!!" she growled to herself.

As she gets farther ahead, a young girl screams "HOSHIKO!!! WAIT FOR US!!! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST AGAIN!!!"

"YEAH HOSHIKO!!! USAGI'S RIGHT!!! YOU ARE GOING TOO FAST!!! WE CANT KEEP UP!!!" yells the little girl behind Usagi.

"SHUT UP!!! IT'S BOTH OF YOUR FALUTS!!! USAGI AND KIRA, YOU TOO ARE ALWAYS SKIPPING MORNING TRAINING!!!" yells Hoshiko from ahead of her two little sisters, but then subsides to a jog so they can catch up, 'now that I think about it ... I was going very fast. Oh well.'

Huff Huff "Finally!!! We thought you'd never stop!!!" Usagi screamed as Kira caught up.

"Ugh! I'm still to slow to keep up with either of you!!!" Kira screamed as she came up next to Hoshiko.

Hoshiko is the oldest of theses three sisters. She is tall and thin, and, though she may not look it, very strong and can travel at the speed of light. She has soft golden eyes and long black hair that goes down to her knees. Usually, she wears her hair braided, but today she wore it up in a simple ponytail. She has beautiful milky white skin and soft red lips. She has markings of two golden stars next to her left eye and one silver star next to her right, also, she has what looks like bolts of lightening, two on each side of her neck, one along each of her checks, and one on each of her wrist. Being the demon of the stars, she has a keen sense of direction and amazing senses. She uses her strengths to the maximum by hunting those whom attacked he elder brother, Mamoru. She is able to control the elements of Thunder and Light.

Usagi is the second daughter, and third child. She too is tall, strong, and quick, but nearly as much as Hoshiko. Usagi has pale blue eyes, and shoulder length black hair with silver stripes. She had pale skin and pale pink lips. She has the marking of a silver full moon on her forehead, a silver crescent moon at the bottom of her neck between the collar bones, and three silver stripes along the outside of her wrist and a silver line on the bottom of each of her top eye lids. Usagi, as the demon of the moon, has a divine sense of justice, can predict future events, and has supreme wisdom. She uses her strengths to help those in need, including her older brother, Mamoru. Usagi is able to control the elements of Water and Darkness.

Kira is the third daughter and forth child. She is a normal height and is as strong as Hoshiko, but is much slower than her and Usagi. Kira has red eyes, and golden hair that goes down to her waist, which she always wears in two braids with beautiful silver flowers holding her hair at the ends together. She has tan skin and dark pink lips. Her markings are a red, orange, and yellow sun on hear forehead, red eye shadow markings, and six, golden, thin rings going around each of her arms on the upper part and two more going around the wrist. Kira is the sun demon, and being so she has the ability to put any one in a good mood, feels the need to help everyone, and can always find the bright side to anything. She uses these strengths to help people sort out their problems, including her brother, Mamoru. Kira is able to control the elements of Fire and Psychics.

_The Forest of Gen8:00Night_

As they were all around the fire, Hoshiko in deep thought, Usagi playing with they fireflies, and Kira fidgeting nervously trying to gather up the courage to ask her question again.

"Hey, Hoshiko?" Kira finally asked.

"What is it now Kira?" Hoshiko asked somewhat impatiently.

"Ummm... W..w...who are we l...l...look..king ffffor a...a...ag...again?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"God Dammit Kira!" shouted Usagi, "Don't tell me you forgot already! We've told you at least ten times!"

"I'm Sorry! But you guys know I have a bad memory!!!" she screamed, for fear that Hoshiko would get mad again.

"For the last time." Hoshiko said, "We're searching for the man named Naraku. He's the one who attacked Mamoru."

"Yes. He's the one whom tried to kill brother. And Mamoru's mind is still trapped in the Asterium. And he can't be released till we kill this Naraku and break the curse!" Usagi shouted for the world to hear. Then she slumped her head onto her arms to try and sleep.

"Why would this Naraku guy attack Mamoru in the first place?" Kira asked Hoshiko.

"I'm not sure. But anyways, be on your guard. We are being watched." Hoshiko whispered to her sisters. Usagi looked up from her arms and felt the person's aura resonating about fifteen feet away. "I think you were being a _little_ _loud_ Usagi. Now Kira, you're closest to him, on the count of three I want you to send a little flames his way, ok?" Hoshiko whispered.

"Ok. Lets do this." Kira said full of determination.

"One." Hoshiko said quietly. Kira started to focus on the target behind her knowing she won't get a second chance at this.

"Two." Hoshiko and Usagi whispered together. Kira was now picking a location near the target to aim at.

"THREE!" Hoshiko and Usagi screamed together as Kira spun around and set fire to a tree right next to the man.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" a young man with dark blue eyes, black hair tied in a small ponytail at the base of his head, and dressed in purple robes holding a golden staff ran from the trees, he looked about 18 and had a fit body. Hoshiko ran up and grabbed him by collar and pinned him too a tree, while Usagi put out the fire using her water control powers.

"WHO ARE YOU!?!" Hoshiko screamed at the monk, "ANSWER ME!!!"

"I'm Miroku!!! I'm so sorry if I startled you or anything! But you three are so beautiful I just couldn't resist NOT looking at you!!! Please Forgive Me!!!" the young monk named Miroku yelled.

"Set Him Down Hoshiko! He Wasn't Doing Anything Wrong!" Kira yelled from beside Usagi Hoshiko then set him down at her sister's request.

"Sorry for attacking you. I'm just a little paranoid right now." Hoshiko said to Miroku the monk.

"Don't worry about it. But really, you three are so beautiful, you radiate with such beauty. Now, your name is Hoshiko, right?"

"Yes? Where is this going?" Hoshiko asked Miroku for he had taken her hands in his.

"Hoshiko," Miroku said in his most calm and gracious voice, "Will you bear me a son?"

"W...w..w..wha...wha..WHAT!?!" Hoshiko screamed and stammered with a dumbfounded look on her face. Kira and Usagi had the same face as Hoshiko on.

"I see. I guess that's a no?" Miroku said a little put down, but then turned to Usagi and Kira with a smile and took both of their hands in his and asked them, "Usagi, Kira, will either of you bear me a son?"

BAM! Miroku was holding onto the back of his head out of pain for Kira and Usagi had both hit him on the head particularly hard. Hoshiko then turned towards the woods for she had heard footsteps and running.

All of a sudden, what looked like a fifteen year old boy emerged from the brush, he had golden eyes, long, wild silver hair, clawed hands, sharpened fangs, and dog ears on the top of his head, he wore a red Haori and Hakama made from hair of fire rats, and prayer beads around his neck.

"Inuyasha! Funny seeing you here!" said the monk named Miroku somewhat nervously.

"MIROKU!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LECHER! YOUR HITTING ON THESE GIRLS TOO, AREN'T YOU!?! SANGO'S GONNA KILL YOU WHEN SHE GETS HERE!" the demon named Inuyasha screamed at Miroku.

"MIROKU!?! INUYASHA!?! WHERE DID THEY GO!?!" screamed a girl from in the brush.

"Hey Kagome!!! I think I heard something over there! Maybe it's Inuyasha and Miroku!" said Shippo excitedly in his normal high pitched voice.

"Over Here Kagome!!! We're over here!" Inuyasha screamed at the girl. "Is Sango with you!?"

"Yes I'm here!" yelled another woman named Sango, "Did You Find Miroku!?"

"Yea, I found the damn lecher, hitting on even more girls now. First the village, then the woods!? Will you ever learn Miroku!?!" Inuyasha said tauntingly, knowing Sango was about to kill Miroku now.

"WHAT!?! WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Sango screamed to no one, merely out of anger. "MIIIIRRRROOOOKKKKKUUUU!!!"

"INUYASHA!?! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!?!" Miroku screamed in panic at Inuyasha.

"Cause it's true." Inuyasha said as Sango and Kagome emerged from the brush. The woman named Sango looked about 16, wore a black Taijiya outfit with pink armor, had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, had brown eyes, and a fit and slender body, on her back she wore a Hiraikotsu. The girl next to named Kagome looked about 15, had raven blue eyes, soft reddish pink lips, black hair that went a little past her shoulder, and she wore the strangest outfit you'll ever see, it comprised of a short green skirt a white shirt, a green and white striped collar, and a red neck tie, brown shoes and white socks that went up to her knees. On the girl's shoulder was a little kitsune named Shippo. He had Bright Green eyes, reddish orange hair tied back in a puffy ponytail, a fluffy yellow tail, and fox paws. He wore dark blue Hakama and a lighter blue Haori with a reddish orange fur vest.

"What a bizarre..." murmured Kira as she looked at all the people that had just emerged out of the brush and trees. But was cut short when she was distracted by the Taijiya, Sango who went up to Miroku and slapped him on the face very hard.

"MIROKU!!! I'M GOING TO **KILL YOU**!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Forest of GenMidnight_

As everyone is sitting around the fire, Miroku is still rubbing his head, Sango is twitching in annoyance, Inuyasha is sitting up in the tree keeping guard over them, Kagome was letting Shippo show her his new drawings, Hoshiko was tending to the fire, Usagi was over at the river getting fish for food, and Kira was unbraiding her hair so she could brush it. After Twenty minutes of silence Usagi came back with a bunch of fish for them all and Inuyasha hopped down so he could get some food.

"Kira, can you make the fire a little stronger so we can cook this quicker." Hoshiko stated rather than ask.

"Sure! I'm starved!!!" Kira said happily as she made the fire grow warmer and stronger.

"Wow.... That was amazing...." said Kagome after watching the fire grow in size. She instantly felt herself get warmer, for which she was thankful since it was so cold that night.

"Really? I've never thought it was that neat, I was able to do this since I was at least ...three...?" said Kira, a little appreciative that some one acknowledged something as trivial as making a fire warmer. Then Kira reached into her pocket and pulled out a little pink gem, a bit bigger than a marble, and hugged it tight to her. As she hugged the gem she thought 'I sure do miss you dad...'

'What is that? It looks just like the Shikon no Tama? But I thought I shattered it? And wouldn't I've been able to sense it if it is the Shikon no Tama? Hmmm?' Kagome thought, while she pulled out her Shikon no Tama shards, 'These things... they've caused us all so much suffering.' Then Kagome finally asked, "What is that?"

"Huh? What? Oh! This?" Kira said as she held up her jewel, and Kagome nodded, "Well, my mother called it Shikon no Tama, but...."

Varied reactions happened when she said this. Inuyasha spit out all his food he had been shoving in his mouth. Sango stood up so quickly that she hit her head on a branch and passed out. Miroku gasped and then gasped again when Sango started falling and caught her. Kagome screamed and stood up at the same time, while dropping Shippo on the way up. Shippo went into shock, just staring into nothingness and landed on his head and got a dizzy look in his eyes. Hoshiko jumped up at the reactions of the their new comrades. Usagi just continued to eat and tried to pretend they didn't all just do that. And Kira flipped out at the screams and made the fire blaze up so far that a tree was set on fire.

All at the same time "**WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!**" Inuyasha yelled, "SANGO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?!" Miroku said in panic, "SHIPPO!?! IM SORRY!!!" Kagome screamed apologetically "My head...." Shippo mumbled, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU ALL JUMP UP!?!" Hoshiko yelled, "AHHHHH!!!!" Kira Screamed, "ugh......how an I supposed to eat in this?" Usagi said a little to calmly.

At the same time "**DID YOU SAY SHIKON NO TAMA!?!**" Inuyasha yelled, "SANGO!!! GET UP!!!" Miroku screamed, "SHIPPO YOU'RE BLEEDING!!!" Kagome screamed in panic, "What happened..." Shippo mumbled, "**HOLY SHIT THE TREE'S ON FIRE!**" Hoshiko yelled, "I'M SORRY! I GOT SCARED!!!" Kira screamed, "Damn right you did." Usagi mumbled.

"USAGI! PUT OUT THERE FIRE, NOW!!!" Hoshiko screamed. "KIRA HELP MIROKU WAKE UP SANGO!!! KAGOME! IS SHIPPO ALRIGHT?!?"

"**HOLD ON!!!**" Inuyasha screamed above all the others, and they froze in shock, "**DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT SAY SHIKON NO TAMA!!!**"

_End of Chapter One_

Hey guys!!! This is my very first fan fiction!!! Sorry if it sucks!!! Email me and tell me if you liked it or not!!!


	2. Angelic mother

**The Star, Sun, and Moon**

_**Chapter Two: Angelic Mother**_

_The Forest Of Gen Midnight_

"Ummmm, yeah?" said Kira nervously, also afraid of what Inuyasha will do next.

"You…you did?" Kagome said, also quite nervously, for Inuyasha had started to shake vigorously and violently, "I didn't know there could be more than one…"

"More than…" Kira started to say but Inuyasha interjected the conversation.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN! THERE IS NO WAY IN HEAVEN OR HELL THAT THERE IS ANOTHER SHIKON NO TAMA! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NO OTHER HUMAN WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO CREATE ANTOHER SHIKON NO TAMA!**"Inuyasha screamed at the sisters, scaring the living hell out of Usagi and Kira, But Hoshiko remained calm and looked at Inuyasha with a calm face and said,

"Who ever said it was a human?" she asked Inuyasha seeing him start to boil with rage.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN! NO DEMON IS PURE ENOUGH TO CREATE A SHIKON NO TAMA!**" Inuyasha screamed, well past his normal boiling point, he was to the point of exploding.

"I didn't say it was a demon either…" Hoshiko stated in a calm voice that pissed off Inuyasha even more, but just when he was about to start yelling, Kagome screamed.

"**SIT BOY!**" and Inuyasha plummeted to the ground head first leaving a 2-foot deep imprint, Inuyasha tried to get up but Kagome screamed again, "**SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!**" At this point Inuyasha was over 5 feet into the ground and Kagome was panting from all the screaming.

"But if it was not a demon or a human, then was it a hanyou?" Miroku asked, his voice ringing with confusion.

"Not at all, my mother, Hana, was an Heavenly Maiden, she was sent down here to earth to try to find . But… in the end this lead to her demise. For after she met my father and fell in love with him, she had Mamoru, me, then Usagi, but after giving birth to Kira, she was very weak, and had lost most of her spiritual powers. Then, a demon by the name of Koryu came to kill her, unfortunately, my father was away, keeping guard over his territories, so that left my weakened mother to fight for herself. But she used the last of her spiritual powers to trap him inside her own heart, but, since he was so strong her heart was cast out of her body and formed what she called, the Shikon No Tama. She had told us about another one once before, created by the priestess Midoriko. She said that Midoriko's soul and the great demon's soul that she had faced, were trapped within the Shikon No Tama, she said it reminded her of the Asterium, a powerful gem used by black magic wielders, that entraps the souls of the living, dead, or undead within itself, and can only be set free in the spell caster is killed. But, it is a… well, it's a very _complicated_ spell, and if cast wrong the wielder's soul will be trapped inside it instead." As Hoshiko said all this, she felt her self growing sadder and sadder, "As my mother was saying all this, I looked into her eyes, and… and… they looked so distant, cold… so… so… so _lonesome._ It really scared me to see my mother this way, her eyes always reflected her emotions, they were always so happy, warm, comforting, it was so easy to get lost in them, her beautiful eyes, were just like the clear summer sky, gazing at you with everlasting love." Hoshiko said this with unshed tears in her eyes. Kira had hot tears streaming down her face, and Usagi just sat there, clutching her knees tighter to her. Then Hoshiko brushed away her unshed tears and continued, "But on that day, her eyes clouded over, there was almost no expression in her voice, it was as if… she had… _died._" Hoshiko choked out the last word, she shivered as a chill crept up her spine, but she again continued, "It was only a week later that Koryu came and she imprisoned him and herself within this." Hoshiko held up the Shikon No Tama, "My father told us that if we find someone who could purify the jewel, Koryu's soul will be destroyed and my mother's will be released. We've managed to keep their bodies safe while trapped in the stalagmite. But when father was murdered it became much harder. But we will keep the promise we made to him, we will free mother so she can join him in the after life."

"You have been through so much," Miroku said as he went up to Hoshiko, "I'm so sorry for all of your hardships…" and as Miroku said this he hugged Hoshiko, but then his hand slid lower to her ass. Unfortunately for him, Sango had just come to and saw the whole thing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hoshiko screamed, then Sango ran up and took her Hiraikotsu and smashed it on Miroku's head.

"WHAT THE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Miroku screamed while clutching his head in agony. Inuyasha was laughing his ass off and Kagome was trying to ignore the situation by continuing to tend to Shippo's bleeding head, but found it hard since Shippo was also laughing.

_ The Forest Of Gen Early Morning _

"I still think I should've gone to get the fish for breakfast!" Usagi complained, because Hoshiko had sent Inuyasha and Kagome to get the food and fire wood.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kira screamed in annoyance, "YOU'VE BEEN COMPLAINING ABOUT EVERY LITTLE THING SINCE WE WOKE UP! IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!"

"WELL THERE IS A LOT WRONG WITH TODAY, SO THERE'S A LOT TO COMPLAIN ABOUT!" Usagi yelled in her defense.

"I DON'T SEE ANYONE ELSE COMPLAINING! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BITE EVERYONE IN THE ASS ABOUT EVERY LITTLE FUCKING THING! PLEASE! TELL ME WHY!" Kira screamed, now on a full rampage, "AND YOU!" She said while pointing at Hoshiko, "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS JUST SIT THERE CALMLY! YOU NEVER SAY ANYTHING! AND I'VE KNOWN YOU MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE AND YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS! WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING!" Hoshiko glanced up at Kira, but looked back down at her map and continued to trace possible routes to the next town. Kira glared at Hoshiko but then gave up on her and turned to Miroku, "MONK! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FUCKING PERVERT! 'WILL YOU BEAR ME A SON?' WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THAT! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Miroku looked up in shock, at a loss of words, he simply nodded as a useless response, "GRRRRR! YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE ME A FUCKING ME ANSWER! WHY THE HELL IS HE LIKE THIS!" She said to Sango, "YOU'VE HAD TO HAVE KNOWN HIM LONGER THAN ME! WHY THE HELL IS HE SUCH A FUCKING PERV…" Kira was cut short because Hoshiko came up and chopped her on the neck and knocked her out.

"Sorry Kira." Hoshiko exhaled as she set Kira down next to Usagi, "And I'll apologize for my little sister's rudeness, she can be quite a hand full when she gets going."

"It's alright, I agree with her," Sango said while standing up to see if Kira was all right, "Miroku is a pervert, he acts like a dirty, old man."

"Sango! I do not!" Miroku stated in his defense.

"I guess you don't always act like a dirty, old man." Sango replied, and then Shippo hopped up onto her shoulder.

"Just most of the time!" Shippo yelled, and Sango started laughing.

"Hey! That's…" THUG! Miroku started but Inuyasha dropped all the firewood he had on Miroku's head, then Kagome came up behind him holding the fish in a woven basket. Sango was on the ground doubled up with laughter, right next to her was Shippo laughing just as hard, Hoshiko was giggling at how laid back this group could be.

"Are you guys always like this?" Hoshiko asked, trying to stifle her laughter.

"I guess so." Sango choked, Vainly trying to stop laughing, but gave up and started laughing even harder. Inuyasha was picking up the firewood and looked down at Miroku and just shook his head.

"You guys… are so… so… so…" Kagome stopped to think, then said, "_Funny_" Inuyasha snorted but then nodded and started setting up the firewood, Kagome and Sango started to clean the fish, and Usagi was sitting in a daze so Shippo jumped on her shoulder and Usagi screamed, sat up and hit her head and Shippo's head on a lower branch. Usagi grabbed her head and Shippo passed out from the impact.

"I'M SOOOO SORRY SHIPPO! OWW!" Usagi cried trying to make the ringing stop in her head. Inuyasha, Hoshiko, Sango, and Miroku were all doubled up with laughter but Kagome was trying to see if Shippo and Usagi were all right.

Forest of Gen Evening

As the sun started to set, Kira finally woke up with a look of confusion, "I thought it was still morning? How long was I out?"

"I'd say about 7 hours?" Usagi said while playing with the crayons with Shippo, "We didn't get to make any progress since you were sleeping all day. But Hey! This means you can do the night patrol so _we _can all get a good nights sleep!"

"That sounds good, but I still can't smell Naraku anywhere, so I don't see how we can find him. Unless you three know other ways of finding demons?" Inuyasha asked, a little irritated since he couldn't smell Naraku even though he could smell him in the morning.

"Actually… Yes. We do have other methods of finding people. And Kira, is especially good at it."

"Pardon me, but… Would you mind **Fucking Explaining** yourself!" Inuyasha screamed at Hoshiko, already beginning to simmer.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, Inuyasha turned to her in fright. He was about to say stop, but Kagome screamed "SIT BOY!" and Inuyasha plummeted into the ground. "Continue please."

"Ok. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she glanced at Inuyasha but then continued, "We can track people as long as we have some fragment of their physical being. The hard part is getting the fragment, but Kira already got one from him."

"Might I ask how?" Miroku asked timidly for Hoshiko was still quite mad at him for yesterday.

"Yes. You may." She said coldly, "When we were battling him, Kira got close enough to grab a lock of his hair. We've been using it to track him ever since."

"Yea. But even with the hair it's still been had to trace him. Its like he's everywhere at once, and I don't think that's possible even for a demon." Kira said a little put out.

"And if we don't find him, I don't even want to think about what will happen to Mamoru." Usagi said.

"If you don't mind me asking, but who is Mamoru, you've mentioned him before to…" Kagome inquired.

"Oh! Sorry I never told you. Mamoru is our older brother, he had his soul stolen by Naraku when Naraku came to our castle to steal our Shikon No Tama, obviously he failed, but how he got his hands on an Asterium is beyond me. There are only supposed to be 2 currently in existence, and to forge one is even harder than finding one of the 2." Hoshiko stated.

"How do you make an Asterium?" Miroku asked intrigued.

"Well to make one you need certain ingredients first. They are the claws of the white shadow dragon, the fang of the silver haired dog demon, the tail of the panther demon of dreams, the right eye of the healing horse demon, the wings of the powerful moth demon from the continent, blood from powerful miko, the head of a bandit, a pregnant female mortal, three truly pure souls of mortal children, a first born boy demon or mortal, water from the eternal spring, a branch from the sacred tree, and finally, the _heart of a heavenly maiden_." Hoshiko choked on these words, paused for a moment, then continued in her usual tone, "After that you must mix the ingredients together in the stone caldron of the powerful witch Kyodomakie on the night of the full moon, you stir it continuously for one week then let it sit till the new moon. When the new moon arises, you have to cut off your right arm and throw it into the caldron as well, and then you wait for the next new moon, when the moon comes to the center of the sky aligning with 'Okama's star, you say the ancient prayer of 'Never Ending Night' then as you chant the potion will swirl and harden into the small sphere, the Asterium."

"Heh heh heh… Thank you very much _Hoshiko _for telling me how to make my own Asterium…"


End file.
